


Un futuro incierto

by FireOpal_Tash



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Steven Universe, Español | Spanish, F/M, Future, Gen, Hope, Promises, Short & Sweet, Travel, Trust
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOpal_Tash/pseuds/FireOpal_Tash
Summary: Steven invita a Spinel a viajar con él
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Un futuro incierto

**Author's Note:**

> Siento cualquier falta y caries que pueda causar ¡Disfrutad! <3  
> (Futuro, un futuro muy lejano)

\- ¿Qué me dices, Spinel? - preguntó Steven Universe con una encantadora sonrisa - ¿Quieres venir conmigo? - la invitó con una mano extendida hacia ella, esperando con gran esperanza y ganas. Con anhelo.

Spinel no es una gema con gracia como las Zafiros, ni es tan fuerte y poderosa como las Diamantes. De hecho, ella ni siquiera es tan inteligente como las Peridotos, ni tan buena cantando y bailando como las Perlas, ni tan buena en hacer amigos como las Amatistas. Ella nunca se ha sentido como alguien especial desde el incidente del jardín, y hasta antes de eso, ella siempre ha sido una gema más. No hay nada de especial en ella. Nunca lo ha habido. Ella es simplemente una gema más pero única en su existencia pues no hay otra Spinel en el mundo.

Así que, imaginaos su sorpresa cuando el gran Steven Universe, el Salvador del Universo entero y el príncipe Diamante, se le acercó sin apartar sus oscuros ojos rosados sobre su figura, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios color melocotón, uno de sus brazos detrás de su erguida espalda y la otra extendida en su dirección, y dejó ir esas impactantes palabras de sus labios como si no fueran la gran cosa, una petición como esa. Spinel prácticamente podía sentir la luz que formaba su cuerpo, atrapada en su gema en forma de corazón, vibrando de emoción y hasta de anticipación, a pesar de lo que su lógica le susurrase en su cabeza.

¿Cómo puede ella negarse?

\- ¿A dónde? - preguntó ella con algo de ansiedad y anticipación, ladeando la cabeza y haciendo que sus coletas se movieran a un lado como las orejas de un conejo. Algo que le pareció adorable al joven híbrido.

\- A donde quieras. Tenemos portales y naves para ir a cualquier lugar que _tú_ desees, y un universo entero sólo para nosotros - específico la palabra "tú", sus ojos brillando de forma peculiar y los brazos extendidos hacia su alrededor, antes de volver a mostrar su mano con la palma arriba en su dirección.

\- ¿A cualquier lugar? - cuestionó la gema en forma de corazón, queriendo estar segura de haber escuchado bien. Eso no es un error, ¿verdad?

\- A cualquier lugar - aseguró Steven con gentileza. Sus oscuros ojos no dejaron ni por un segundo el rostro rosado de la gema. Para él, era como si esta siempre estuviera sonrojada, dándole un aspecto realmente entrañable.

\- Yo... No sé qué decir - admitió finalmente, bajando su mirada al suelo, sus manos enfrente de su pecho, tocando de forma superficial su gema en un intento de calmarse - No entiendo porque me lo pides a mi. Creí que... No lo sé - luego le miró, sus ojos brillando también, esta vez por un dolor que no podía llegar a esconder tras ellos - De seguro tienes a mucha gente con quien ir a cualquier lugar que tú o ellos quieran. Yo no soy nadie y ¡no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo...! - seguía y seguía hablando, no notando como empezaba a balbucear y a no tener sentido. Pues si bien es cierto lo que la gema rosada decía, pareciera haberse olvidado de todas las video llamadas o incluso las veces anteriores en que se vieron años atrás. Pero para eso estaba aquí, ahora. Steven dejó ir una risa libre, claramente divertido por las palabras de la otra. Spinel no pudo evitar pensar que, aunque no pueda existir amistad (o algo más, pensó con desesperación en su corazón) entre ellos dos, es bueno saber que al menos puede hacerle reír de aquella forma.

Adora su risa. 

\- Insisto - dijo el joven no tan joven - Sólo danos una oportunidad, ya verás cómo esas palabras no son más que eso, palabras. Déjame demostrarte lo que pienso con acciones.

Fue una promesa escondida entre esas palabras. "Te quiero y quiero demostrártelo de la única forma en que sé que podrás creerme". 

\- Okay - dijo la gema, una tímida pero brillante sonrisa en su rostro - Confío en ti.

Sus palabras fueron un gran impacto para el joven diamante, no esperando tal acción. Spinel cogió la mano de Steven, sus dedos entrelazandose, forzando al híbrido a volver a la realidad. Steven le devolvió la sonrisa, una más amplia y juvenil, no mostrando la verdadera edad del híbrido, pero sí lo feliz que se sentía en ese momento, dejando ir el aire que no sabía que había estado aguantando.

Y así, de la mano y una mirada que comunicaba más de lo que los dos pensaban, los dos se fueron para viajar alrededor del universo, huyendo de su pasado e intentando alcanzar su futuro. 

Un futuro incierto.

Un futuro juntos.


End file.
